powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Thunder Star
RB-Man's Power Rangers Thunder Star (or just simply Power Rangers Thunder Star as of Season 2, stylized as Power Rangers ThunderStar in Season 1) is a fanfictional Power Rangers spin-off based on the 17th Super Sentai, and is the first ever Power Ranger Series to be created, written, produced, and directed by Ross Bailey, (Credited as RB-Man.) Thunder Star is a spin-off of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the first spin-off series in the Power Rangers franchise. The series centers on 5 siblings, who goes by the name McGrath chosen to become a new generation of Power Rangers to save the world from an evil being named , who kidnapped their parents 15 years ago. Like the 2017 , the show has some usage of colorful language and contains some elements from as well, becoming the first ever Power Rangers series to have a TV-14 rating. Plot Years ago, 5 siblings have been separated from both themselves and their parents after an evil threat attacked them. 15 years later, Trent, Harry, Bryan, Rufus, and Kathy are reunited and with the help from Mythological Chi Powers and Megazords and trained by their Uncle, they must not only save the world, but to rescue their kidnapped parents. Together, they must become the Power Rangers Thunder Star! Characters Rangers Allies *Thomas McGrath The Rangers Uncle and mentor and Clay's brother. *Alan Thomas' pet dog/dragon hybrid. *Clay McGrath The Rangers' father and Thomas' brother. *April McGrath (nee Hawks) The Ranger's mother and Thomas' sister-in-law. *Mia Jacobson Rufus' girlfriend who's unaware of his Ranger ID. *Alex Jacobson Mia's brother and Rufus' rival. * John Bay and Eugene Snyder The Bulk and Skull of the show who fails to find out the Ranger's identities. *Unknown (To be announced) *Unknown (Coming Soon) *Unknown (TBC) *Unknown (TBC) *Unknown (TBC) *Zordon *Alpha *Bulk and Skull *Ernie Villains Main * (1-23) *Sailor Queen (2-45) *Sailor Prince Foot Soldiers *Z-Patrol (1-46) * (34-35) Monsters of the Week *Z-String (1-2) *Z-Purse (3) *Z-Jester (4) *Z-Sync (5-6) *Z-Magnet (7) *Z-Baron (6-8) *Z-King of Spades (Movie) *Sinister Seven (9-15) **Z-Mirror (9) **Z-Spirit (10) **Z-Tofu (11) **Z-Novice (12) **Z-Defense Teacher (13) **Z-Flower (14) **Z-Copy (15) *Z-Taoist (16) *Z-Quickster (17) *Z-Bird Cage (18-19) *Sailor Sisters (20-21, 27) *Z-Copy 2.0. (22) *Z-Heatwave (23) *3 Stone-Faced Idiots (15, 24-25) *Jim Ezell/Demon Rider (26-27, 26) *Z-Cactus (26) *Z-Canon (28) *Z-N/A (29) *Z-N/A (30) *Z-N/A (31) Last of the Z-Monsters and Names, to be added by RB-Man. Locations *Unnamed Warehouse (1-46) (Power Rangers HQ/House) *Lord Zedd's Base (1-46) * (34-35) More locations to be added by RB-Man. Arsenal Transformation Devices *Thunder Star Morphers * Tiger Morpher Multi-Use Devices *Thunder Gems Sidearms *Thunder Blaster ** Sword Mode ** Sai Mode Individual Weapons *Thunder Rods *Thunder Blades *Tiger Sword Team Cannon *Thunder Bazooka Vehicles *Thundercycles Zords Legend: : Pilot Zord : Auxiliary Zord : Two Pilot Zord *Super Thunder Star Megazord **Thunder Star Megazord **Dragon Thunderzord of Fire/Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode **Lion Thunderzord of Illusion **Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity **Qilin Thunderzord of Time **Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind **Tiger Thunderzord of Ice/Tiger Thunderzord Warrior Mode **Shuttle Thunder Star Thunderzord Alternate Combinations *Tiger Thunder Star Megazord Episodes # This indicates the episode has in article. * This indicate the episode's article isn't done. #I. The Chosen 5, Part 1 #II. The Chosen 5, Part 2 #III. Chi Power! #IV. Monster Mash #V. Search for the Thunder Gems, Part 1 #VI. Search for the Thunder Gems, Part 2 #VII. Trent's Revenge #VIII. Rise of The Thunder Star Megazord #IX. Green with Envy #X. Opposites Day *XI. Rufus v. Bryan *XII. Harry's Bad Luck *XIII. Kathy's Day Out *XIV. Mia's Wedding *XV. Rise of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots *XVI. Stone Child's Play *XVII. Thunder vs. Thunder *XVIII. White Light *XIX. A Fish Out of Water *XX. A Crack in the World *XXI. Rise of the Thundercycles *XXII. Rufus vs. Rufus *XXIII. The Secret *XXIV. Return of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots, Part 1 *XXV. Return of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots, Part 2 *XXVI. Trent's Rival, Part 1 *XXVII. Trent's Rival, Part 2 *XXVIII. Teenage Evil Monster Turtle *XXIX. Alan's Gone Missing *XXX. The Rangers' Terrible, Horrrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day *XXXI. Ctrl+Alt+Esc *XXXII. Kathy's Crush *XXXIII. Battlefield Mars *XXXIV. The Fall of Angel Grove, Part 1 *XXXV. The Fall of Angel Grove, Part 2 *XXXVI. Trent's Fall *XXXVII. Mech-X What? *XXXVIII. Mia's Goodbye *XXXIX. Alan's Day Off *XL. Thomas' Past *XLI. Rangers End *XLII. The Vanishing *XLIII. Powerless *XLIV. Let's Save Our Parents *XLV. The Final Rush, Part 1 *XLVI. The Final Rush, Part 2 Movies #Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Movie *Power Rangers Thunder Star Returns: 15 Years Later... Crossovers *Power Rangers: Omniverse vs. Power Rangers Thunder Star: When Worlds Collide. (Infinity War) Roll Call note: The roll call most commonly goes by this order. *'Trent': Chi Master of Fire, Thunder Star Red! *'Harry': Chi Master of Illusion, Thunder Star Green! *'Bryan': Chi Master of Gravity, Thunder Star Blue! *'Rufus': Chi Master of Time, Thunder Star Yellow! *'Kathy': Chi Master of Wind, Thunder Star Pink! *'Saba': Chi Master of Ice, Thunder Star White! *'Trent/Harry/Bryan/Rufus/Kathy/Saba': Guardians of the Heavenly Chi Powers, Unite as One! *'All': Power Rangers Thunder Star!!!! Merchandise Toyline To be added by RB-Man. Video Games Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Game DVD Releases Books/Novels Power Rangers Thunder Star: The Prologue Trivia *This is the first (and so far the only) Power Rangers series to have an all-sibling team. **This is also the first and only Power Rangers Series to be a spin-off in the due to Hasbro acquirement to the franchise on May 1, 2018, following the announcement of Saban Brands' closure 24 days later. **The series actually happens during the events of the *This is the first Power Rangers series to have the characters swear. *The White Ranger originally wasn't going to be in the series, but the idea of that changed. **Which is also the first time Saba won't be a sword, due to the series happening prior to the events of Mighty Morphin' Season 2. *This is the 2nd team (chronically, the 1st team.) to use the Thunderzords. **It's unknown why the Pegasus and Qilin, and Phoenix Zords weren't call the Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird Zords in the show. **The Zords have different concepts, but the Dragon Zord's warrior mode and Thunder Star Megazord's stays the same. **This is also the first and only time where the Zords are the Rangers' predecessors. *The McGrath kids are all 15 since the show happens 15 years after their separation. *Harry is the first Power Ranger to be autistic (second if you count Billy from the Power Rangers movie). **But, it won't be revealed until "The Secret". * The Rangers are fans of the Maze Runner and Teen Titans. (Not Teen Titans GO!) **The Rangers also hates SpongeBob Squarepants. *This show happens between the events of & . *The Fall of Angel Grove was announced to be a crossover between Thunder Star, and Mighty Morphin. However, it's unknown when it'll happen. *This is the first season since to not have 22 episodes. *The team is set to appear in a crossover chapter for the series Power Rangers: Omniverse has been confirmed and is in development with to titles confirmed with the first one being "When Worlds Collide", the second one titled "Infinity War". **It was confirmed that the crossover will feature Rangers in the fanon and canon universes. **More information on this crossover chapter will be revealed soon. *The two part series finale, The Final Rush explains why Saba's a sword in the first place. *RB-Man got the names John bay and Eugene Snyder from directors Zach Snyder and Michael Bay. :O *The series will not be apart of Shattered Grid. *Despite Saban announcing Hasbro will produce toys for the Power Rangers, Ban-Dai is in charge of the toyline. *The series author, RB-Man confirmed that the first five Rangers are all 15, due to the fact the show happens 15 years after their parent's kidnapping. *The series was original gonna be titled Power Rangers Thunder Strike, but was changed due to the title already being used and creative reasons. *Saban Brands helped produced the first 23 episodes of the series due Saban and Hasbro's deal to acquiring the rights to the Power Rangers franchise. *RB-Man stated that Thunder Star would be the darkest Power Rangers series ever. **It's unknown if the series will be part of the canon series, but RB-Man had a theory that it could be the next season after . See Also Gosei Sentai Dairanger - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Season Category:Spin-Off Series Category:Adaptations Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Fanon Category:RB-Man